


Self-discoveries

by Slytheringirl98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirl98/pseuds/Slytheringirl98
Summary: Danny never thought he'd fall inlove with a guy, then Steve shows up. Also he might have gotten something stuck up his butt. ;)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Self-discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> So hope this sounds in character i just got the urge and was inspired by the fandom. Thia is the product of my dirty mind.

Danny Williams definitely had a type. He liked dark haired strong willed women. Women being the keyword here. All his life he's only been interested in females. The blond man has never given a man a once over, thought about sucking dick, or getting fucked by a man. Never, at least not until one Steve McGarrett crashed into his life.

When he first realized that he was maybe more than a little bit in love with the crazy Seal, he spent a month in denial then another in despair. You see he was a Williams man, they love long, hard, and with every fiber of their being. It's why it took him so long to get over Rachel. 

So after his initial freak out, Danny finally decided to figure this out. He began by looking up gay porn. None of it really did anything for him. Sure some of it was mildly interesting, but it didn't turn him on, so he figured...with some relief...he's not really bisexual, just Stevesexual. 

Considering how his fantasies all typically lead him to being the one taking it up the duff, he then decides that maybe it wouldn't hurt to test the waters so to speak. Never having tried anal sex, with women or otherwise, Danny looked up as much as he could. Turned out there was a lot more to this than just shoving your fingers up your own ass, which...looking at the steps, kinda made Danny relax. 

So after buying some lube (he's not putting lotion inside himself thank you very much) he went home got a shower and cleaned very, very thoroughly. After getting cleaned, and laying out a towel on his bed Danny laid down.

It was here that he was kinda stalled. He remembered that all the blogs and forums all said to start out slow when self exploring. That he needs to be relaxed so a little foreplay was recommended.

Danny did just that, sliding his hands over his body. Rubbing under his left peck, lightly scratching down his ribs before taking his slightly interested dick in hand and began to pump it to full hardness. Once it was he decided to get the show on the road, and opened the lube, pouring a good amount into his hand. 

Keeping one hand on his cock, his other went back further underneath his balls and back until his fingertips brushed over his hole. Danny shivered lightly at the coolness of the lube and of nervousness. Taking a deep breath, the blond man followed the instructions he read. For a while he just massaged his opening, swapping between circular motions and gentle pushing. Whenever he felt resistance when pushing forward he pulled back and began massaging again. 

When he felt like his muscles relaxed enough, Danny took another deep breath. He then began pushing more forcefully as he exhaled, which turned into a gasp as his finger slid into the first knuckle. The detective made a curious noise when his finger went deeper up to the second knuckle then all the way till his hand was flush against his ass.

"Holy...holy fuck." Danny whispered to himself, "I...I have a finger in my ass, I have….something up my ass that has never….oh…"

Danny then realized how heavy he was panting wow, this was a strange sensation. He didn't really know if it felt bad or good, or if he wanted to pull away from the feeling or push more into it. To be honest he felt kinda stupid, so he decided to stop, but as he began pulling his finger out his hips stuttered. Oh, oh the rubbing that felt good. So he thrusted his finger out then in again, and again, and again until he had a steady rhythm built up.

He didn't seem to notice the moans, and whimpers that left his lips and his attention was only brought out of his haze when his hand that wasn't invading inside him, the one that was on his dick, felt something wet drip down on it.

Pulled out of his head, he saw how he was dripping, he'll he was leaking precome. He has been this wet since before his marriage and wow he hadn't even been moving his hand on his dick. This was all because of the finger...his finger...in his ass. 

Suddenly he needed more. More in him, more filling him so he pulled his finger out reluctantly. Quickly adding more lube he pushed in his finger again. Then he hissed he pushed the second one in maybe a bit too quickly but it turned into a moan, because ooh, the burn it hurt a little but...it hurt in a good way one that made his dick twitch and it wasn't long before he began picking up the pace, and soon two fingers became three. 

Danny's whole body was shaking by this point. Lust and need filled him, and he's glad he doesn't have work tomorrow because he's probably going to be walking funny. But thoughts of work, bring thoughts of Steve and now all he can think about is how Steve's fingers would definitely be longer. They could reach deeper inside him, and it was that thought combined with another thrust inside him that made him tense up.

Rasping out a shaky, "Fuck!" His toes curled as his orgasm ripped out of him. It felt like he was being shocked by electricity but instead of pain it only made pleasure on the edge of pain race throughout his whole body.

Danny laid there utterly boneless, and a mess of sweat and semen. It took several minutes for his brain to relog into reality to also notice he was crying, and that was...wow. he's never cried from an orgasm before. All in all, Danny thinks it's been a night of many self-discoveries.

**********

The thing is between work and his nights with Grace, Danny doesn't get many chances to explore himself like that. After the first night, he had done it one other time, and he finally thinks he's ready for the next step. That being getting a toy. Getting a sex toy that is going to go specifically up his ass. 

Despite his stance on online shopping, he buys the toy online. No way on hell is he going to go to a sex shop on an island this small. It would get back to his team and that's not what he wants. So he goes online, looks through all the choices, and winces at all the prices.

He ends up buying a remote controlled bullet vibrator. It was small and pink of all colors but once he ordered it he couldn't get it out of his mind. It made him jumpy and anxious.

So much so that Steve asked him one day in the car, "What has crawled up your ass?" 

Tensing, Danny snapped back, "None of your damned business." 

Only he winced afterwards and muttered a quiet apology to Steve. The dark haired man just gave him an intense stare then just stated, "If you're in some kind of trouble.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa no one is in trouble, why do you think I'm in some kind of trouble. The only trouble I get in is because you...you my crazy ninja Seal like to drag me into trouble. You know…" Danny kept rambling and watched as Steve relaxed more and more as The blonde nagged at him. So with the subject dropped somewhat Danny tried to keep his purchase out of his head.

When the package finally does arrive he gets home late. He's tired but the moment his eyes land on the package, Danny is instantly wired. Still he has work the next day so he tries to wait. The detective tries to get some sleep but by early hours of the morning all he's managed to do is toss and turn, so he goes and gets the damn box.

He opens it with shaky hands and gives exhales sharply when he finds his purchase inside. Gulping a little, Danny picks up the small toy and chews his lip before grunting out, "Fuck it!"

He strips down and grabs his bottle of lube. He gets impatient around the second finger and just decides to get on with it. Wiping the leftover lube from his hands onto the toy. He bites his lower lip when he inserts the vibrator and groans softly as he pushes it until...until it bumps something that causes him to arch off the bed. That must be his prostate, and oh he's never been so close so quickly before. Since his fingers are too short to reach it this was the first time he felt the pleasure his prostate could bring and it's….

"Ah, mmmmm…" Danny moaned as he thrusted his finger in again making the toy brush against his prostate, his legs twitching and back shuddering.

He didn't even turn on the vibrator just looses track of time fucking himself on the toy trying to stave off an orgasm so soon.

That is until his phone ringing jolts him causing a particularly rough thrust and his orgasm to steamroll through him. He has to give himself a few moments before answering.

"Hello?" Danny breathlessly answers, and winces at how he sounded. He sounds like he's doing exactly what he was doing and that's not something he wants others to know about.

A chuckle comes through the phone speaker, "Having a bit of fun before work Danno?" He hears Steve tease.

Feeling his face heat up with a blush he grunts out, "Fuck off McGarrett, now what is it?"

There was a pause of silence, then Steve spoke with a tenseness that confused Danny, "There's a body found on the North shore. Put it in your pants and meet me there." Then he just...hangs up.

Ugh, and Danny's in love with this asshole. Getting up the Jersey native cleans up as quickly as possible. It isn't until he tries to take out the toy when cold dread sinks in his stomach. He...he can't get it out! It's lodged in there just out of his reach and he can't grasp it. 

Damn it! Danny doesn't have time for this. Grunting in frustration, he gets dressed, grabs his keys and leaves his apartment. What he does not realize is that when he grabbed his keys he also grabbed the tiny remote that had been by his keys.

So Danny went the whole day with this mother fucking toy inside his ass. At first it was hard to ignore how the damned thing was pressed up on his prostate. But as the day went he was able to ignore the way he stayed partially chubbed, and focused on the case. The only time he couldn't ignore it was when he and Steve were chasing the suspect during a road chase. Where every bump and jump made the vibrator shift inside him. He also ignored the way Steve seemed to stare at him a little more intensely. Cataloging all his movements for one reason or another.

Once everything was said and done, the bad guy had been caught and taken into custody, fair share of explosions, and a particularly nasty punch to this asshole of an accomplice, Danny had kinda forgotten about the toy. Chin and Kono had already left to catch some waves, but Danny had to finish some reports and he knew Steve would probably want to have beers later so he took his keys out of his pocket laying them on the monitor table for him. Then he went to his office to do his work, not noticing he also took out the controller along with his keys.

************

Steve knew something was wrong with Danny for a bit now. The way that he'd been more jumpy than usual, more snappish, and anxious. He figured something was wrong so he tried to let Danny know that he could help, but when Danny tried to deflect answering him he dropped the subject. It hurt a little that Danny was hiding something from him, but he figured that eventually he'd tell him.

It's just he never did, and it's been driving him crazy. Despite the DADT still being in act, Steve has known that he was bisexual for a while, and he knew that he's been in love with his blond hot tempered partner for a while. He just figured since Danny was obviously straight he'd stay his friend though. It was hard to do when all he wanted to do was pull the other into a kiss, hot and heavy and mess up the man's immaculate hair.

The call this morning made him more angry than he wanted to admit. Jealousy gripped him when he heard how breathless and fucked out Danny was. He wanted to know who made him sound like that so he could dumb their rotting dead body at the bottom of the ocean. But he was an officer of the law...of sorts, so that was a big no no.

Sighing, Steve made his way to his office grabbing the keys to the camaro on the way. But he stopped when something caught his attention. It was a small pink remote something that looked like, if he had to guess, would go to a sex toy. 

Picking it up he thought about it. It was probably something Kono thought would be funny. Having a remote that was supposed to go to some type of vibrator becoming the remote to one of the monitors would definitely be something she'd do. You know cause she's crazy like that.

Steve doesn't have any room to judge someone for being crazy so he presses one of the buttons to see what it would do.

He didn't expect to hear a loud thump followed by, "Son of a cock sucking bitch!" come from Danny's office. Looking down at the remote then back towards Danny, something clicked in his head and it made jealousy rear its ugly head again. 

Making his way to the open door he looked on as Danny had laid his head into his arms trying not to writhe around. Steve saw the other man shiver, and grunt out these little noises.

"So do you often come to work with a vibe in you or did you and whoever you were with this morning not have time to take it out?" Steve said blankly. He kept his anger hidden behind his mask of blankness. 

Danny jolted up at his voice, eyes widening in horror as he saw what was in his hands. "N..no Steve that's not...shhiiitttt! Nnngghhh…." Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Steve turned up the vibrations. His whole body contorted. Backed arched, hands scrabbling at his desk, legs curling upward. The look on his face was one Steve will never forget either. 

His eyes had rolled back, and mouth dropped open in pure bliss. It made Steve want more, more of this man. His dick was hardening up fast especially when he caught sight of Danny's erection standing proudly through his work pants.

"What are you going to tell me that you don't have a vibrator inside you right now really?" Steve grunted out, as he stalked forward.

Danny whimpered as he looked at Steve, how anger and lust radiated from him, "N..no I do, b..but…"

"But what, is that why you've been so secretive lately? You had a boyfriend and you didn't want to tell us....you think we would've cared about that, huh…" Steve all but snarled. Finally all his hurt at Danny finally coming out.

It wasn't until he heard Danny sob that he broke out of his anger, jealousy fueled vendetta, "No you asshole it's because of you!" Danny's crying in pleasure by this point but still managed to sound pissed off as well, "You come crashing...fuck….into my life, make me fall in love with you, when I've only ever loved and lusted after women before. So I decided to….shit...to explore a bit, because I have never been fucked by a guy before….Fuc...Steve! Fingers felt good so….so I thought to try out..oh god….wanted to try out a toy, but it got stuck and I couldn't get it out, all because I fell in love with you, you ginormous asshole! So fuck you!"

Steve thought his heart skipped a beat when Danny said he loved him, and the felt a thrill go down his spine when Danny admitted to being a virgin...with guys at least. It made that dark twisted part of him purr and his eyes lowered in pleasure when he growled out, "Oh no Danny…" said man gave him teary glare, "...I think you're the one going to get fucked." He then hauled the shorter male up to his feet, pulling him into a kiss that promised filthy, sinful things in the near future. 

Steve nipped at Danny's lip, before pulling back snarling out, "The car, get to the car now!" He manhandled the blond all the way to the camaro. 

Typically this would get him a tirade but Danny only just moaned out, "Neanderthal animal…" before he shut him up by kissing him again. Once they managed to separate they got into the car and they were off. Steve smirked viciously when he turned the toy again, as he tore out of the parking lot. 

Danny squirmed and went to palm himself through his pants but Steve stopped him, "Oh no sweetheart, you wanted to play with a toy, then that's all you'll get until we get to my house. Hands on your knees." McGarrett commanded.

"You're an absolute bastard, you know that…" Danny huffed out, but he followed the order. He didn't even mention anything about the road laws Steve was breaking.

Once they got to Steve's house and inside, Steve slammed Danny against the door, kissing him all tongue and teeth. He used a hand to fumbled with his partners stupid tie that he insists on wearing grunting in triumph when it came off. Danny began pulling at his shirt, and he pulled back to pull it off, preening as he saw blue eyes darken as they take in his naked chest. 

He also took the time to unbutton his shorts. Danny's breath quickened and he snickered before he commanded again, "Come on Danno, take off your shirt. Be good for me and get out of those clothes." The sound that Danny made was pornographic. It made the heat in his stomach curl and twist and he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand on bare skin that was exposed. He lifted on hand to pinch at a nipple drinking in Danny's reaction.

Finally Danny growled out, "If you're going to fuck me, McGarrett then get me to a damned bed!" Steve grin in response was almost sharklike. His actions afterwards proved what a caveman he could be.

This motherfucker picks Danny up and fireman carries him up the steps, throwing him onto the bed. Danny shouldn't find it so hot, but apparently something about Steve's….Steveness, is checking all his boxes, some he didn't even know he had. It has been a week of self-discoveries for sure. Like how his mouth watered when Steve dropped his pants. He probably should find it irritating that the man is longer and thick and just...bigger than him, but all he wants is to get his mouth on him, as well as inside him, like two days ago.

So he kicks himself into gear pushing his pants and underwear down then taking them off. His breath hitch at the look in Steve's eyes. So much emotion, lust, want, desperation, love...suddenly the vibrations that were at a constant low speed was turned off.

The mood changed as Steve prowled over him. The other man gave him a soft kiss, more intimate than anything they've done so far, then the tatted man began to kiss his way down Danny's body.

The blond detective inhaled sharply when he began nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder. That also could have been because Steve plunged a finger inside his ass, going deeper than Danny ever could.

The fact that it was Steve doing this made his brain turn to mush, and he began to let words fly, "Oh fuck babe, yeah yes more. Steve please another finger. I can take it, promise! Please, I n-need…"

Steve growled in response, quickly adding in his second finger feeling around and managed to get a good grip on the toy, pulling it out. The almost sob Danny let out as a mixture of relief and disappointment, but Steve tossed the toy on the bed and pushed three fingers back in, and immediately began a punishing rhythm.

When he felt like the male under him was ready he used his other hand to pet the man's hair, "Sweetheart, Danny, baby are you with me?" He asked, trying to bring him out of the pleasure haze for just a moment.

"Hmmmm…Wha…" Danny slurred out looking all drunk with lust.

"Baby, do you want me to wear a condom? I need to know before I fuck you." Steve asked seriously.

Danny's eyebrows scrunched as he made a displeased noise, "No...no barriers Steve, want….want you to claim me...wanna be yours."

Steve went stock still as unadulterated need washed through and he had to force himself not to come at the words. He all but ripped his nightstand drawer open and quickly found his lube. Slathering some on his cock, he hissed at the coldness and the pressure before gripping Danny's waist and shifting him into potion. 

Steve made sure to watch Danny as he first breached him, despite how his body wanted him to close his eyes at the warm, wet, tightness. Danny's face was one he will always remember, it'll haunt his dreams for sure.

Eyes fluttering, with a hint of tears, mouth dropping open letting out moans and whimpers. The red blush deepened and went all the way down to his chest. It was the most beautiful the man has ever looked. Then after he bottomed out he stilled for a moment. Once he felt like he wouldn't shoot his load at a moments notice, Steve began thrusting deep and hard.

Where Danny was normally one for word vomit, Steve was the one that was surprisingly the dirty talker, "Yeah sweetheart, look at you. First time taking a dick and you're taking so well aren't you. You love it don't you, fuck my own personal cock slut. You're mine, only mine Danny!" Punctuating each sentence with a thrust and grinding into Danny's prostate 

Danny in throws of pleasure he never thought imaginable could only respond in short choppy barely coherent words, "Yes...so good, Steve! Love it, so good….fuck I'm yours, only yours…Steve, Steve, Steve!"

A particularly rough thrust hit Danny's prostate dead on and he screamed Steve's name as he reached his peak. His dick twitching as semen squirted onto his stomach and chest. Steve snarled, giving a harsh bite to Danny's neck as Danny became even tighter. His hips stuttered, pace losing rhythm as he had his orgasm forced out of him, painting Danny's insides with his essence.

Steve slumped down on top of Danny for a moment, before getting up, smiling at the soft gasp Danny made as he pulled out. Getting a wet rag, he wiped himself off first, then went and cleaned Danny who was still on cloud nine. After he threw the rag in the dirty laundry bin he crawled back into bed curling around Danny, laying his head on his chest. 

His smile grew as Danny groaned, returning to the land of the living and unconsciously began running a hand through Steve's hair.

It was silent before Steve mused out loud, "So you love me." The groan Danny gave was of fond irritation rather than pleasure, but it still made McGarrett chuckle.

"Yes, okay, yes otherwise how would I deal with your ninja army antics like, "Danny began to nag.

Steve however interrupted this time, "It's the Navy, Danny, the Navy…"

"Fine Navy, whatever! The point is Babe, as a formally straight male who's never once looked at another person of the same sex, I'd have to love you to let you put that big gorgeous cock anywhere my virgin, or well previously virgin ass." Danny shipped back.

Steve had to hide his chuckling in the blonde's shoulder before he responded, "Good."

"Good.." Danny parrotted back giving Steve a long look.

"Yeah, good, because I love you too." Steve said as he felt his eyes get heavy. 

The last thing he hears before falling asleep was Danny whispering, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
